Campanas
by Karen Hikari
Summary: L siempre escuchaba campanas. Siempre, aunque, realmente, ¿cuál era el origen de ese incómodo sonido? ¿Cuál era la razón de que nunca lo dejaran en paz?


_Campanas_

_(Wammy's House, 25 de febrero del 2000)_

Campanas. Otra vez campanas. No podía dejar de oírlas, aunque no quisiera; y ahora, como tantas otras veces, no lo dejaban dormir.

Era media noche, la luna brillaba en el cielo, acompañada por los pequeños copos de nieve que caían, como un manto blanco, sobre Londres. Llevaba acostado desde las 10:00, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero, como solía suceder, no podía. A pesar del frío que hacía afuera, la cama estaba caliente, por todas las vueltas que había dado en ella.

Poco después escuchó pasos cerca de la puerta de su habitación. ¿Quién sería a esa hora? A pesar de la sorpresa al pensar que había alguien despierto y en movimiento a esa hora tomó una decisión: se quedaría quieto, fingiría estar dormido y vería qué pasaba. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, dio paso a una silueta pequeña que, si bien, en parte por el color de su pelo y en parte por el tono pálido de la ropa que le daba un aire fantasmagórico, la conocía de sobra y no auguraba nada malo.

–¿L?– lo llamó desde la puerta el individuo

–Near… ¿eres tú? –preguntó; sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando–. Son tus padres, ¿no es cierto?

En vez de contestarle entró en la habitación y se quedó junto a la orilla de la cama, lo más cerca que podía sin estar en ella.

–Cálmate –le dijo L a la par que salía de la cama y se acuclillaba para quedar a su altura–. Nada es real… –puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Near, en señal de apoyo–. Tienes que aprender a superarlo –le dijo, mientas se inclinaba hacia delante para abrazarlo.

Tal vez no eran las palabras adecuadas, las palabras correctas, pero a Near le bastó con eso, con saber que podía confiar en él para desahogarse.

–¿Quieres pasar aquí la noche? – le preguntó L mientras se levantaba–. Yo cuidaré que nadie venga.

Al poco tiempo Near ya estaba dormido otra vez.

"Nada es real" se repitió a sí mismo. A veces ése era el problema, él lo sabía, vaya que lo sabía.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto, él había soñado con ellos muchísimas veces. Cómo los habían asesinado, el olor a sangre, los gritos… Pero ésas pesadillas sólo eran recuerdos del pasado, recreándose en su mente, cuando bajaba la guardia y no podía impedirlo; en cambio, lo peor, lo que más lo hería eran esos sueños donde sus padres vivían, estaban juntos, donde su estadía en Wammy's House y todas ésas noches en vela ni siquiera existían. Pero despertaba, debía despertar, para darse cuenta de que ésa era la verdad, la única verdad y para ver una vez más cómo, a pesar de eso, debía ser fuerte.

Sabía muy poco acerca de la infancia de Near, a decir verdad de él y de todos los demás en Wammy's. Si bien el lazo que tenía con ése lugar y con las personas con las que había compartido los últimos doce años de su vida era uno de los más estrechos que llegaría a formar, no eran precisamente cercanos. No sabían mucho los unos de los otros. Y él sabía que preguntar no era la mejor idea.

Near, con siete años, era el más pequeño de los niños que Watari había traído a la Wammy's House, en tanto que él, con dieciocho, era el mayor, entre ambos, estaban Mello y Matt, ambos con cerca de trece años.

Hora y media después, él seguía despierto. Había dejado de nevar, y, aunque seguía sin poder dormir, se sentía mejor. De pronto se dio cuenta de que el día siguiente era 26 de Febrero.

26 de Febrero.

«Mañana se cumplen 12 años de la muerte de mis padres» pensó L.

Sus padres habían sido españoles, que emigraron a Japón dos años antes de que él naciera. Sin embargo su padre aún ocupaba un rango alto entre los diputados de Madrid.

Ambos habían sido personas justas y buenas, así que, en enero de 1988, cuando legislaban sobre "la Ley de los Derechos y Garantías de los Constituyentes" varias personas de la mafia le ofrecían pagar millones de pesetas,* por su voto en contra. Pero su padre sabía que esa ley ayudaría a muchísimas personas, así que se negó.

Y así, aquellos que al principio habían estado dispuestos a pagarle, recurrieron a las amenazas, y cuando, a pesar de eso, él se mantuvo firme en su negación decidieron deshacerse de él.

Pero los malditos habían esperado a la promulgación en España, en febrero, para que pensaran que todo había quedado sólo en amenazas, habían esperado a que su padre regresara a la casa donde se quedaba en Madrid, habían esperado a que estuvieran juntos, para entrar en la casa y atacarlo.

Lo recordaba tan vívidamente… parecía una película que podía reproducir en su mente una y otra vez a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

Tal vez era mejor, que no durmiera; quien sabía qué jugarreta le podía hacer su mente.

Cómo y el momento exacto en el que los asesinos habían entrado, no lo recordaba. Sin embargo, sabía que su padre había luchado por salvarlos a él y a su madre.

No recordaba cuándo su padre había perdido la batalla y había caído al suelo, sangrando. Pero sabía que les había gritado que corrieran, que se salvaran, y aunque él no había querido hacerlo, su madre lo había tomado en brazos y había buscado la puerta, pero para cuando llegaron, ya había alguien allí. Alguien con una mirada de hielo que él no había olvidado. Parecía que lo disfrutaba, que hacer eso le daba placer.

Entonces fue cuando su madre perdió la fuerza y comenzó a llorar, a implorar, no por su vida, sino por la de su hijo. Sus súplicas se combinaban con una brutal lucha por dejarse oír contra las campanadas de una iglesia cercana anunciando el inicio de la misa.

La golpearon y humillaron antes de decidir matarla.

Él había presenciado todo desde un rincón cercano que formaban dos paredes, que una vez habían sido completamente blancas, y que sin embargo, ahora eran un mosaico donde el rojo y el blanco convivían.

Después de cerciorarse de que sus padres estaban muertos, decidieron irse.

Él estaba vivo, aunque jamás supo si lo habían dejado vivo porque se habían olvidado de él, para hacerlo sufrir, por las súplicas de su madre o, simplemente, porque su muerte no estaba en el trato.

No supo cuánto tiempo después llegó la policía ¿horas?, ¿días? tal vez y hasta una semana. Estaba tan débil que no pudo hablar ni moverse.

Cuando despertó estaba en una cama blanca y limpia, pero fría; no le recordaba nada. Al principio todo era oscuro, negro, pero después se volvió blanco, muy blanco. Cuando recuperó la sensibilidad se dio cuenta de que tenía un tubo conectado al brazo izquierdo. Entonces todo cobró sentido: estaba en el hospital.

Trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo después entró una enfermera en la habitación, misma que se mostró muy sorprendida al verlo despierto. Llamó a un doctor y éste vino a revisarlo. Le administraron varios medicamentos, sobre todo analgésicos. Sentía la cabeza pesada, al igual que todo el cuerpo; también veía borroso, como si una masa de niebla se interpusiera entre su cuerpo y todo lo demás.

Aún no podía hablar, pero le quitaron el suero, pues ya podía alimentarse por su cuenta. Finalmente, varios días después, cuando recuperó el habla preguntó la fecha: 26 de marzo.

–¿Dónde estoy? –fue su siguiente pregunta

–En el hospital Gregorio Marañón –contestó una de las enfermeras que se encontraban allí, monótona.

–¿Y la policía? ¿Y mis padres? –había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en las preguntas que haría, pero, ahora que podía hacerlo, no quería saber las repuestas.

En vez de contestarle las enfermeras se miraron la una a la otra, como buscando en su cara la respuesta. Finalmente, la más alta, una mujer con el cabello castaño, ya con algunas canas y ojos negros, que dejaban ver tras ellos a una persona resuelta, se decidió a contestar, aunque con otra pregunta:

–¿No recuerdas nada? –preguntó, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

–Sí –contestó él–, pero… ¿qué ha pasado?

–Nada, nadie tiene información sobre los asaltantes, así que el caso no puede avanzar. ¿Los recuerdas? –la enfermera no pudo evitar sonar con cierto desprecio, pero no iba dirigido al niño, sino a los asesinos de los padres de éste, ya que, al final, su voz se suavizó alcanzando un tono de dulzura. A pesar de eso, la respuesta de su interlocutor fue tajante:

–No –dijo simplemente, mientras ella suspiraba.

–Está bien –le contestó suavemente–. Así es mejor.

Después, cuando se recuperó, se enteró de que, en los registros policiales, el asesinato de sus padres había sido archivado como un asalto, un intento de asalto, pero los ladrones no habían contado con que la familia estuviera allí así que se habían visto "obligados" a matarlos –pero no habían tenido corazón para matar al niño– y después a huir para no ser atrapados; por eso no se habían llevado nada. Había sido un intento de robo, un simple robo.

Tenían un motor y una hipótesis, así que no se molestaron en investigar más a fondo. Y como él no pudo reconocer ninguna de las fotografías con criminales, ni pudo agregar información decidieron enviarlo de vuelta a Japón, su país natal: no era útil en el caso.

Durante seis meses estuvo rondando por diferentes orfanatos. Entonces llegó Watari, que había estado revisando uno a uno los orfanatos más prestigiados, buscando a los niños con el coeficiente intelectual más alto. Y él era uno de ellos.

Cuando le dijeron que se mudaría, no se sorprendió. Lo había visto varias veces. Los niños se iban, sin más: porque eran muy grandes, porque no había espacio, eran adoptados, cambiaban de orfanato, se resolvía el problema que los mantenía allí, escapaban, o al menos lo intentaban… Le daba igual, estaría solo.

Sin embargo, cuando se enteró de que su nuevo orfanato estaría en el extranjero –más específicamente, en Inglaterra– sí se sorprendió, porque, si bien esto no cambiaba las cosas, era extraño.

A pesar de esto, se sorprendió realmente cuando fue a recogerlo: era demasiado grande para hacerse cargo de un orfanato él solo, pero pensó que en el orfanato habría más gente.

Sin embargo, al llegar, se dio cuenta de que sólo había más niños, cuyas edades variaban desde los siete años hasta los veinte, y otro adulto, Roger, el director, que se hacía cargo de los asuntos escolares.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaron allí. Después le explicaron por qué estaba ahí. Todas ésas personas tenían unas sorprendentes capacidades mentales y de deducción, y, ahí peleaban por el título de "El Mejor Detective del Mundo." Claro que había algunos a los que no les interesaba; aunque otros hubieran matado por él.

La única mujer que estuvo allí durante mucho tiempo fue Cattleya, alta, de ojos grises y cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Era amable, tal vez la única que tenía atenciones con los demás en esa situación. Tenía cerca de 16 años. Dos años después manifestó su deseo de marcharse para estudiar medicina. El señor Watari no pudo ocultar su decepción, pues ella, como detective, habría sido justa, pero igual se sentía feliz por ella.

Y así, de una u otra forma, toda esa generación de personas superdotadas fue desapareciendo. Algunos se fueron de la Wammy's para estudiar otras cosas y, de los que habían seguido la carrera de detectives… era un trabajo peligroso y algunos habían muerto al poco tiempo de adquirido el cargo.

Después de eso, había llegado Matt, y al poco tiempo Mello. Era curioso que también en las fechas de nacimiento Matt fuera mayor que Mello por pocos meses. Pero, fuera de eso, entre él y Matt nunca había habido la que relación cabría esperar entre dos personas que se ven prácticamente todos los días.

Tres años después llegó Near, que tenía seis años. Si bien para entonces L ya llevaba un año ejerciendo como detective, aún vivía en el orfanato.

Cuando Near había llegado a la Wammy's, L se encontraba en Francia, bajo el nombre de Erald Coil, resolviendo en caso sobre una serie de asesinatos.

Al regresar, encontró a Mello y a Matt molestando a Near. Le habían quitado sus juguetes y lo empujaban bruscamente de un lado a otro. Por supuesto, a L esto no le hizo gracia en lo más mínimo.

–¡Mello!, ¡Matt! –los llamó con voz autoritaria–. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo?

Mello, que se notaba era el cabecilla de todo, se volvió hacia él con muestras de que no estaba precisamente contento por su intromisión.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó, molesto–. Se supone que estás en Francia.

–Y regreso y me encuentro con esto –espetó L, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, aunque visiblemente molesto.

–¡Está bien! –le gritó Mello– Ya nos vamos.

Una vez que se hubieron ido, L se acercó al niño que estaba ovillado en el suelo. Se acuclilló y extendió su mano hacia él para ayudarle a levantarse, sin embargo, una vez que éste estuvo de pie, retrocedió, como si no quisiera estar cerca de él. A L este comportamiento no le extrañó después de semejante bienvenida.

– Cálmate, no voy a hacerte daño – dijo L tranquilamente–. Tú debes ser Nate River, ¿me equivoco? Yo soy Lawliet, pero me conocen como "L" –después de eso notó que el niño se relajaba, pero no lo suficiente como para decidir acercarse, así que L decidió que lo mejor era irse. Siguiendo este pensamiento se levantó, se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Desde entonces había habido cierto lazo de confianza entre ellos. En cambio, el problema con Mello había empeorado a raíz de que ellos eran los dos candidatos de L para tomar su lugar. Al menos no habían vuelto a pelearse, aunque no podían evitar mirarse con ira.

Finalmente, pensando en el pasado, logró alejar de su mente el presente y conceder a su cuerpo un poco de descanso.

A la mañana siguiente, L fue el primero en levantarse, como siempre. Mientras esperaba que los demás se despertaran decidió comer algo.

Bajó las escaleras y pasó por un corredor oscuro hasta llegar a la cocina. En el refrigerador encontró un pastel de fresas del que, naturalmente, se sirvió un trozo. Decidió que aún era muy temprano para estar de pie –sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se había dormido hasta las 2:30 am.–, habiendo dormido apenas unas escasas cuatro horas, pero, sabiéndose incapaz de volverse a dormir decidió revisar la correspondencia, así que subió a su despacho.

Entró en una habitación elegantemente adornada. Había varios libreros en las paredes de los costados, al fondo, un ventanal con las cortinas echadas delante del cual se encontraban un escritorio y una silla de caoba con tallados que se notaban antiguos pero que estaban muy bien conservados.

En un costado del escritorio se encontraba una charola donde descansaban varios sobres con diferentes destinatarios: Erald Coil, Donuve y L, aunque, al final, todos estaban dirigidos a una sola persona: él.

Él tenía ese título tan codiciado. Representaba a los tres mejores detectives del mundo: L, en primer lugar, Erald Coil, en segundo y Donuve, en tercero.

La única razón por la que había aceptado el puesto cuando Watari se lo había ofrecido, fue porque no quería que otro caso como el de sus padres quedara sin ser investigado siquiera.

Sin embargo, al haber adquirido ese título, él era también responsable de elegir al siguiente portador de éste. Sólo contaba con tres candidatos: Mello, Matt y Near.

A Matt no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ser detective, así que quedaba en automático descartado. Mello podía ser muy impulsivo y vengativo, pero imaginarse a Near haciendo un trabajo serio no era, precisamente, algo fácil de hacer. Al final de cuentas ninguno de ellos cumplía con los requisitos. No la tenía fácil… a menos que llegara otra persona que sí los cumpliera todos, pero hasta eso iba a ser difícil, ya que, al parecer, Watari no tenía ganas de llevar a otro niño, y aun así, la diferencia de edades habría sido, probablemente, un obstáculo.

Se quedó observando los sobres, de pie. No tenía ganas de leer sobre asesinatos. Pero debía hacerlo, era su trabajo. Lo haría para vengar a las víctimas, para hacerles justicia.

Al final un sobre llamó su atención. Era de color rojo, y por lo tanto resaltaba entre los demás sobres, de colores pálidos. Lo tomó. Estaba dirigido a Erald Coil. Se decidió a abrirlo, así que se acercó a al sillón de madera tapizada en cuero negro, se sentó en posición fetal, y, tomando los papeles con las puntas de los dedos, empezó a leer.

No se había equivocado en sus suposiciones. La carta hablaba, en efecto, de un asesinato, pero a diferencia de lo que había creído en un principio, no era reciente. Hablaba de la muerte de una pareja hacía más de un año.

El remitente era la policía londinense. Empezó a leer el expediente. Al parecer el caso era bastante obvio: un "amigo" de la familia había disparado al dueño de las fábricas de juguetes más importantes de Inglaterra, y a su esposa, el señor y la señora River. Los vecinos habían sido alertados por las detonaciones e inmediatamente habían llamado a la policía, que había logrado capturar al asesino, en estado de ebriedad.

Cuando 48 horas más tarde hablaron con el reo, éste se mostró muy dolido por la muerte de Lizzy y Sebastian,* como los llamó, pero, sobre todo, por el pequeño hijo de éstos.

Había culpado a la bebida por sus acciones, les dijo que sabía que debía mantenerse alejado del alcohol, ya que, una vez que comenzaba a beber, no podía detenerse, y, borracho podía llegar a ser muy agresivo, como, desgraciadamente, había sucedido.

Había aceptado los cargos, y, ahora, cumplía con su condena en La Torre de Londres.

Pero la policía no lo había contactado para eso. Algunos oficiales que habían cooperado en el caso creían que estos asesinatos eran parte de algo más grande, y que debían investigar más a fondo, por lo tanto, habían decidido pedir la opinión de uno de los mejores detectives del mundo.

Ya pensaría en ello después, aunque, por el momento, le parecía lógico. Siguió revisando el sobre.

Junto a los expedientes del preso, del caso y de las víctimas, estaba la nota del periódico dónde había salido la noticia. No se molestó en leerla, ya que había leído el expediente oficial. Pero, lo que le llamó la atención, fue que llevaba algunas fotografías en blanco y negro.

En la primera, se mostraba a una familia: una mujer de cabello muy claro, de entre 30 y 35 años, sonriendo; junto a ella, un hombre, más alto y de la misma edad, o un poco más grande, con el cabello más oscuro y bigote; frente a ellos, había un niño de alrededor de 5 años, que se notaba era el hijo de la pareja, con el cabello aún más claro que el de su madre, casi blanco, y sonreía a la cámara, al igual que sus padres. En resumen, una familia feliz, pensó.

Del lado derecho se encontraba el arma que había acabado con toda esa alegría y, debajo de ésta, el hombre que la había disparado: un hombretón de cerca de cuarenta años, robusto y con la mirada perdida.

La pareja había muerto en Noviembre de 1999, dejando a su hijo de seis años huérfano, y del cual no se mencionaba el nombre en ninguno de los archivos y, que a esas alturas, estaría posiblemente rodando entre los múltiples orfanatos e instituciones de Inglaterra, o, con suerte –aunque era muy improbablemente–, habría sido adoptado y ahora viviera con otra familia.

Ya no había más papeles.

Se llevó el pulgar de la mano izquierda a la boca y empezó a reflexionar sobre las suposiciones de los detectives.

Había una probabilidad del 30% de que, en efecto, se tratara de asesinatos en serie, aunque faltaba el motor para que esas personas, en el supuesto caso de que existieran, asesinaran gente que a simple vista, parecía inocente.

Ahora, bien podía ser que la fábrica de juguetes fuera sólo una fachada y lo que realmente había llevado a la riqueza a la familia River fueran los negocios ilícitos, en cuyo caso, era posible que se tratara de un ajuste de cuentas o de una deuda. Pero en caso de que fuera así, habrían matado al niño también, o habrían utilizado una forma menos ruidosa y más discreta de acabar con sus vidas o incluso habrían contratado a un profesional y no a un "amigo" de la familia, aunque había que tomar en cuenta que, al hacerlo así sería más fácil ocultar la verdadera razón del asesinato.

Aunque no habían encontrado rastros de droga en la vivienda la gente que trabajaba así no solía utilizar su casa como taller. Tal vez, la droga estaba en la fábrica. Éste edificio no se volvía a mencionar, así que era probable que ni si quiera lo hubieran revisado. De nada serviría mandar hacer un chequeo a esas alturas.

Lo mejor era olvidarlo, pues la mayoría de las cosas apuntaban a que, en efecto, la muerte de ésa gente había sido producto de la inconsciencia en el consumo del alcohol; y, por otro lado, de estar éste caso vinculado con otros, no habría manera de demostrarlo.

La otra cosa que había quedado en su mente era el apellido de la familia y el hecho de que se mencionara a un niño. Volvió la vista a la fotografía donde aparecía toda la familia. El niño le parecía muy familiar, sólo que había una gran diferencia: en la fotografía del periódico el niño sonreía, y él estaba acostumbrado a verlo frío e insensible a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y es que ese chico se parecía mucho a Near, al grado de que era factible que fueran la misma persona.

En el archivo de la policía se mencionaba que toda la familia había estado en la vivienda al momento de cometerse el crimen, por lo tanto, a pesar de que fuera medianoche en ese entonces, todo apuntaba a que ése niño, fuera o no Near, había visto morir a sus padres.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

–Adelante –contestó sin alterar su posición. A penas levantó la vista para ver entrar a Watari.

–Deberías bajar a desayunar, Ryuuzaki –le dijo el anciano, que sabía que L acostumbraba bajar al comedor muy temprano, para no tener que encontrase con los demás chicos de Wammy´s.

–Watari, dentro de un rato tendrás una junta con el director de Kitzeh*, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó, sin responder al anciano.

–No, ¿por qué? –Kitzeh era una institución rusa que se encargaba de los niños huérfanos y de escasos recursos de ese país. Su función era muy parecida a la de Wammy´s House, con la excepción de que los niños de Kitzeh tenían un coeficiente intelectual normal. El director, Dimitri Morozov, y Watari se encontraban de vez en cuando para discutir algunas cosas sobre los niños y, de hecho, algunos chicos de Wammy´s habían estado en un principio allí.

–No, por nada –respondió abriendo otro sobre. Después de eso, Watari salió de la habitación

Hablaba del asesinato de un empresario de Hungría. Otra vez. Era el tercero de ese mes y realmente no había mucho que hacer ya que el gobierno no estaba ayudando. Lo tiró a la basura sin terminar de leerlo. No podía hacer más.

Se giró para ver el reloj, 9:30. Se le había hecho tarde. La mayoría de los chicos estarían en el comedor. Nunca le había gustado encontrarse en medio de multitudes, pero bajaría.

Cuando llegó al comedor –después de tratar de esquivar los corredores más concurridos– se encontró con una habitación lo suficientemente amplia como para albergar a todos los niños del orfanato. Casi no había asientos libres en el centro, pero había algunos en las orillas, donde vio también a las personas que de alguna manera esperaba encontrar allí: Mello, Matt y Near.

Mello apenas prestaba atención al plato con waffles que tenía en frente, pues estaba afanado en comer una barra de chocolate mientras, al parecer, se quejaba de algo con Matt, que según veía ya había terminado de comer y ahora jugaba con una consola PSP de última generación. Varios asientos más allá, pensó L, lo más lejos que podía, y no solo de Mello y Matt, sino de todos los demás niños, estaba Near. No había tocado su desayuno y estaba jugando con un par de robots, con un aire ausente. L tomó una bandeja con waffles, una taza de té, un bote de mermelada de fresa y un azucarero. Se sentó dos sillas a la derecha de Near, que ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Agregó una generosa ración de mermelada a sus waffles y varios cubos de azúcar a su té y comenzó a comer.

Poco después se levantaba de la mesa dispuesto a irse. Sus planes para ese día eran… regresar a su despacho y seguir revisando casos pendientes por resolver. A menos que surgiera algún imprevisto.

Aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, sí tenía otra cosa que hacer. Quería revisar el expediente de uno de los niños que acababa de ver en el comedor. Quería saber que había sucedido con los padres de Near.

Simplemente le daba curiosidad saber qué había pasado para que se mostrara tan frío y distante en cuanto a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tal vez no pretendía ser así, sino que simplemente quería mantenerse al margen y así evitar tener que abrirse a otras personas.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en su despacho, otra vez. Había nuevas cartas en la charola, pero sencillamente, no tenía ganas de leerlas, así que las dejó donde estaban. Salió y giró hacia la derecha, con rumbo a la biblioteca.

Antes de llegar, se dio cuenta de que lo que buscaba seguramente no estaría allí, así que se desvió para ir al despacho de Roger, el director de la academia.

–Adelante –dijo una voz ronca, aún antes de que tocara– ¡Ryuuzaki! – exclamó un anciano con lentes que estaba inclinado en un escritorio parecido al suyo, tan pronto lo vio, con un tono sorprendido y en un intento de dar sentido a su presencia allí preguntó:– ¿Necesitas algo?

–De hecho, quería saber quién se encarga de los expedientes de los chicos que asisten a la Wammy´s, Watari o tú.

–De eso me encargo yo, ¿por qué? –preguntó, cada vez más extrañado

–Simple curiosidad –respondió L encogiéndose de hombros–. Quería leer uno, eso es todo.

–¿De quién? –no entendía por qué de pronto Ryuuzaki le pedía eso.

–Nate River– respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

–¿Sólo él?

Su única respuesta fue un gesto afirmativo, así que se encaminó hacia un archivero grande y después de revolverlo un poco le entregó a L una carpeta beige no muy gruesa. «Seguramente no hay mucho que decir» pensó L.

–Gracias –le dijo a Roger recibiendo la carpeta que le extendía, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

Durante el regreso a su despacho se cruzó con la puerta de la sala de estar abierta, cosa que a esa hora y con ése clima afuera, no solía suceder.

Ese salón era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los niños de la Wammy´s pudieran ser alojados dentro, ya que estaba pensado para que en los días lluviosos o fríos, o incluso por las noches, los niños no se aburrieran. Era el único lugar donde había un televisor, aunque casi nunca se usaba.

Sin embargo, de estar sola permanecía cerrada, por lo tanto al estar abierta, significaba que había alguien dentro.

Se acercó a la puerta lentamente. Era difícil creer que hubiera alguien, ya que todo estaba en silencio.

Había una gran ventana, al fondo, repisas con juegos de mesa y varios sillones de colores oscuros. Frente a uno de ellos estaba sentado, en una posición un tanto incómoda, un niño que, al parecer, no había interrumpido su juego a pesar de haberse trasladado desde el comedor hasta allí.

Near tenía, nuevamente, dos robots en las manos, como siempre. Era muy frío, no hablaba con nadie y, al menos él, no lo había visto nunca sin un juguete; cubos, legos, muñecos. Siempre estaba jugando, como un niño pequeño.

No era tan raro que lo hiciera, teniendo en cuenta su edad, sin embargo, las representaciones que hacía con sus muñecos eran, hasta cierto punto, monótonas, sí ponías atención. Él la había puesto. Había notado que todos tenían algo en común: el final. Todas terminaban igual: con un tercer robot que terminaba con los primeros dos.

Y ahora lo estaba haciendo: sacaba de detrás de sí un robot rojo, que disparaba al azul y al blanco, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Ese comportamiento le llamaba la atención. ¿Sería una especie de trauma? ¿Era algo que tenía que ver su pasado? Era una actitud muy extraña, en un niño de su edad.

Se fue. No tenía nada que hacer allí.

De vuelta en su despacho, abrió la carpeta que le había entregado Roger. Se encontraba, de nuevo, en posición fetal.

Efectivamente, los padres de Near, al igual que los suyos, habían sido asesinados.

Además de eso, el expediente decía que eran dueños de una importante fábrica de juguetes, allí, en Inglaterra. Con las ganancias ayudaban a los niños de escasos recursos, y también donaban juguetes a casas hogar.

En resumen, buenas personas, que, como muchas otras, habían sido traicionados. Ellos, por uno de sus socios, que era también un amigo cercano.

Eso acababa de confirmar que Elizabeth y Sebastian River eran los padres de Near.

Habían bebido y cuando se pusieron a hablar sobre el trabajo, ya no estaban en sus cinco sentidos precisamente. Se suponía que habían discutido por una inversión de varios millones de euros que no podía ser cancelada.

Antes de que Sebastian se diese cuenta, su "amigo" ya había sacado un revolver y le apuntaba al pecho.

El estruendo había alertado a su esposa Lizzy, que estaba en otra habitación, con su hijo.

Al ver el cuerpo de su marido, trató de correr, salir de la habitación, llamar a la policía.

Pero fue muy tarde, antes de llegar a la mesa que había en el corredor para tomar el teléfono, ya estaba recibiendo la bala que sería su asesina, en el hombro derecho.

Los vecinos más cercanos ya estaban empezando a llegar y se encontraron con la puerta del frente abierta, pero también fue tarde para ellos, que sólo alcanzaron a ver, desde el final de las escaleras, cómo Lizzy recibía la bala y caía al suelo.

Nate, el hijo de la pareja, que también había salido de su habitación, estaba parado en el último escalón, tan cerca de su madre que la sangre alcanzó a mancharle el rostro y la ropa, sin embargo, él no se movió; se quedó quieto, observando la última sonrisa de su madre, o lo que pretendía serlo, pues el dolor que trataba de ocultarle a su hijo la había transformado en una cruel burla de la que había sido su amable sonrisa de siempre.

Después de eso, Near había ido directamente a la Wammy´s House, pues la llamada oportuna de uno de los vecinos a la policía le había ahorrado incómodas declaraciones; y, por otro lado, sus padres tenían conocimiento de ése lugar porque solían hacer donaciones, por lo tanto, Watari sabía que el coeficiente intelectual de Nate era alto para alguien de su edad, a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca en persona.

Al final, pensó L, ayudar a este tipo de instituciones había terminado siendo una especie de "pago por adelantado" a cambio de que, de surgir la necesidad, su hijo no vagara por diferentes orfanatos, como había hecho él.

Dejó de leer, pues ya no había nada más, y tomo una fresa de un frutero cercano.

Ahora lo entendía. Haber aceptado ese trabajo, el dedicar su vida a leer historias que sólo le recordaban a la suya propia, haciéndole perder el sueño y ver criminales hasta en los juegos infantiles… todo eso, todo lo que hacía, lo hacía porque era su manera de pelear y vencer a las campanas.

_N.A._

_1 Las pesetas eran las monedas utilizadas en 1988 en España._

_2 Sebastian está escrito sin acento por su pronunciación en japonés, algo así como el de Kuroshitsuji._

_3 Kitzeh sí existe y, al menos durante el 2011, Dimitri Morozov sí llevaba a cabo las acciones que aquí se mencionan, aunque, claro, no está aliado con Wammy's House._

_¡Hola!_

_Soy nueva en Fanfiction, pero hace ya algunos años que escribo._

_Esta es mi primera historia, tanto fanfic como original, y tiene un gran valor sentimental, porque fue cuando me di cuenta de que quizás y sólo quizás si consiguiera escribir._

_Una de mis mayores preocupaciones con esta historia era un OOC con L, así que espero sus comentarios para saber qué opinan._

_Como siempre, ¡gracias a mi beta Cris-chan! (También pueden encontrarla aquí bajo el nombre de Estrella57, que también escribe). Ella siempre ha sido mi apoyo, a más de fuente de inspiración y mejor amiga. Es en parte gracias a ella y a sus esfuerzos checando y releyendo a mi lado que esto, y los demás fanfics e historias que se vienen, han sido posible._

_¡Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!_


End file.
